


Ciasna, mokra i nieskomplikowana

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [19]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur naprawdę się stara. Bardzo.</p><p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciasna, mokra i nieskomplikowana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tight and wet and uncomplicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165081) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Ciasna, mokra i nieskomplikowana

Arthur wysyła SMS-a do Liesl, czekając na otwarcie lotniskowej kafejki: _Co porabiasz w tym tygodniu?_ Odpowiedź przychodzi po niespełna półgodzinie: _Otwórz sobie sam, znasz kod wejściowy_. Arthur wyrzuca pusty kubek i kieruje się do okienek biletowych, gdzie bukuje lot do Frankfurtu, skąd już niedaleko do Heidelbergu.  
Liesl siedzi po turecku przy stole w kuchni, je śniadanie złożone z tosta i herbaty i ocenia eseje, kiedy Arthur, wstukawszy kod, wchodzi do jej mieszkania.  
— Witaj, nieznajomy — mówi do niego, bazgrząc coś autorytatywnie w poprzek strony, a potem odkłada długopis i podnosi się z krzesła. — Szybko przyjechałeś.  
— Byłem w pobliżu — odpowiada Arthur.  
Upuszcza torbę na podłogę, obejmuje Liesl i całuje w policzek.  
— Hmm, wyglądasz na zmęczonego.  
— Mhm — mruczy Arthur.  
Liesl jest jak zawsze: schludna, mała i okrągła, ze strzechą szykownie wycieniowanych blond włosów. Ma miękką cerę, pachnie atramentem, tostem z nutellą i earl greyem i Arthur przyciska usta do jej szyi, raz, drugi.  
— Zjadłbyś coś? — słyszy.  
— A nie mógłbym tylko… — Całuje ją ponownie w szyję, potem w szczękę, dolną wargę.  
Liesl wzdycha z aprobatą, otwiera usta i wpuszcza jego język do środka. Arthur przesuwa dłonie na jej biodra i przypiera do stołu, wciąż całując; czuje ręce Liesl we włosach, na połach płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego, na klapach marynarki ściąganej z ramion.  
— W porządku? — pyta i zdejmuje marynarkę do końca, po czym zaczyna zmagać się z guziczkami swetra Liesl, dociskając jej ciało jeszcze mocniej do stołu.  
— Tak, tak — mówi Liesl i wydaje krótkie „ach”, kiedy Arthur unosi ją i kładzie na blacie, wślizguje między jej uda, niecierpliwie odsuwa talerz wraz z filiżanką na bok, rozlewając herbatę na leżące z wierzchu eseje.  
Całuje ją gorączkowo, zanurza palce w jej kosmykach, podczas gdy ona oplata go w pasie nogami i pociąga na siebie, przekręca się lekko, żeby podkasać sukienkę i zrobić miejsce dla dłoni wędrującej pod majtki. Arthur czuje wilgoć jej podniecenia, które jednak nie narosło jeszcze odpowiednio, poza tym jedyna prezerwatywa, jaką ma przy sobie, leży gdzieś na dnie bagażu. Jego ślepa desperacja jest tak wielka, że jęczy z ulgą, kiedy Liesl sięga mu do rozporka ze słowami:  
— Czekaj, zaraz.  
Dochodzi jakieś dwadzieścia sekund po tym, jak Liesl bierze go do ręki.  
— Cholera — dyszy, goniąc własny oddech. — Przepraszam, nie chciałem…  
Sperma pokrywa dłoń Liesl, jej sukienkę, stół i książkę, chyba wypożyczoną z biblioteki.  
— Przepraszam — powtarza.  
— Nic… nic nie szkodzi — odpowiada Liesl powoli. Jest zarumieniona, pobudzona i odrobinę zdeprymowana.  
— Chwileczkę, ja tylko… — Arthur zsuwa jej majtki i pomaga zdjąć sukienkę przez głowę. — Chcesz, żebym zrobił ci to językiem? — pyta, na co Liesl pokazuje dołeczki w policzkach.  
— Gdybyś był tak miły.  
Arthur szybko pozbywa się koszuli, bielizny i butów, a potem wyciąga do niej ręce.  
— Zapłacę za książkę — zapewnia między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim.  
Liesl znów obejmuje jego biodra nogami. Arthur podnosi ją w tej pozycji ze stołu i, podtrzymując przedramieniem za tyłek, niesie powoli do sypialni, opuszcza na materac, wpełza między jej nogi, całuje kolano i wnętrze uda, sunie ustami wyżej, wolniutko i delikatnie przykłada je do ledwie śliskich fałd warg sromowych, najpierw po jednej, potem po drugiej stronie, rozdziela je, lekko dotyka czubkiem języka podstawy łechtaczki, ale czeka, wciąż czeka, aż Liesl rozłoży nogi i uniesie zgięte kolano, i dopiero wtedy ją liże, mocno, jeszcze mocniej, pozwala jej skorygować pozycję i poprowadzić łagodnym naciskiem na głowę tam, gdzie chce go mieć, gdzie jego zabiegi wyrywają z jej gardła ciche „och”. Żuchwa Arthura zaczyna trochę boleć, bo Liesl potrzebuje czasu, oddycha szybko i płytko, unosi biodra, żeby skierować jego język na wilgotne wejście do pochwy, potem opada z powrotem na materac, wydaje spięty, ostry krzyk, gdy Arthur wraca do lizania jej łechtaczki, i chwilę później wyrzuca ramiona na boki, wygina się w łuk i szczytuje, uderzając głową o poduszkę, a w tym momencie Arthur znów jest twardy.  
Liesl, zarumieniona i bez tchu, siada, mówi „Jasne, dobra”, po czym sięga do szuflady szafki nocnej po prezerwatywę.  
Wspina się na Arthura, przywiera biustem do klatki piersiowej, wtula twarz w jego szyję, wykonuje kilka drobnych obrotów biodrami i, nadal nimi kołysząc, prostuje się do półsiadu. Arthur pociera płasko kciukiem jej łechtaczkę, tym razem wszystko trwa dłużej, ale tak przyjemnie leżeć w kwiecistej pościeli Liesl, dotykać jej ciała i czuć, jak zaciska się wokół jego kutasa, ciasna, mokra i nieskomplikowana.  
— Jaką pozycję wolisz?  
— Tak jest dobrze — odpowiada Arthur, ale Liesl potrząsa głową.  
— Nogi mi trochę zdrętwiały, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko…  
Zamieniają się miejscami i Arthur kładzie się na niej. Liesl wierci się pod nim, dopóki nie jest w stanie objąć go w pasie udami, po czym pomaga mu wsunąć się z powrotem do swojego wnętrza, wydaje ciche, miękkie dźwięki, kiedy Arthur ją pieprzy, głaszcze go oburącz po bokach i zaciska nogi wokół jego bioder, a Arthur patrzy na jej zaczerwienioną twarz, w niebieskie jak chabry oczy i kończy z dreszczem prostej rozkoszy.  
Stacza się z niej, wstaje i wyrzuca prezerwatywę do kosza w małej, wyłożonej czarnymi i białymi kafelkami łazience. Gdy wraca do łóżka, Liesl już zasypia, zwinięta w kłębek na boku. Tak łatwo przytulić się do jej pleców, objąć ją w talii i również zasnąć.

***

Liesl budzi go o dziesiątej. Wychodzi naga z łazienki i energicznie wyciera włosy ręcznikiem.  
— Mam zajęcia za godzinę — oznajmia, zakładając bawełnianą sukienkę i długi, luźny sweter. — Rozgość się i częstuj wszystkim, co znajdziesz w kuchni. Wrócę późnym popołudniem.  
— Dzięki, Liesl — odpowiada Arthur. — Przepraszam, że… że cię tak napadłem.  
— Rzeczywiście, pora twojej wizyty jest dosyć niespodziewana — Liesl podskakuje lekko, wsuwając stopy w parę balerinek — co nie znaczy, że niedogodna. Wyśpij się, bo wciąż wyglądasz na potwornie zmęczonego.  
Po jej wyjściu Arthur drzemie przez godzinę czy dwie. Potem wstaje, bierze prysznic, zmienia pościel, włącza pralkę, zmywa naczynia po śniadaniu, wyciera stół do czysta i porządkuje papiery Liesl najdokładniej, jak potrafi, próbując przy tym uratować spryskaną nasieniem książkę. Przyrządza sobie późny obiad ze znalezionych w lodówce warzyw, które okrasza zawartością wygrzebanych w spiżarce słoików z pastą curry i sosem rybnym. Liesl wraca do domu z paczuszką ciastek.  
— Z twojej ulubionej cukierni — mówi.  
Pochyla się nad Arthurem i całuje go, bardzo czule, pozwala mu pociągnąć się w dół, na kanapę, i włożyć dłoń pod sukienkę.  
— Wiesz co — dyszy Liesl parę chwil później, zaciskając palce na poduszkach, podczas gdy Arthur klęczy za nią na podłodze i wsuwa się w jej ciało. — Masz wielkie szczęście, że semestr dopiero się zaczął.  
— Mam — zgadza się Arthur, wtula twarz w jej ramię i czuje, jak uda drżą mu z wysiłku, by nie przyspieszać.  
— Jak długo zostajesz w mieście? — pyta Liesl po wszystkim, kiedy Arthur pomaga jej ułożyć się wygodnie na kanapie, otula kocem i zaczyna krzątać się po kuchni, gdzie zaparza dzbanek świeżej kawy.  
— Nie spieszy mi się do niczego. Żadnych planów na najbliższą przyszłość. Chciałem cię po prostu zobaczyć i zostać na kilka dni.  
— Hmm, to widać, jak bardzo chciałeś — komentuje Liesl.  
Zażenowany Arthur odwraca się z powrotem do szafki po talerz na ciastka. Liesl milczy, czekając, aż Arthur poda jej filiżankę z kawą, a następnie przesuwa się w róg kanapy, żeby zrobić mu miejsce obok siebie.  
— Wiesz chyba, że nie mam nic przeciwko odrobinie pomocy w domu i bzykaniu na życzenie, prawda? — Liesl zanurza róg ciastka w filiżance, po czym odgryza nasączony kawałek.  
— Tak, ale… odbiegamy od naszej tradycji — odpowiada Arthur.  
Bo faktycznie mają tradycję: poznali się, kiedy potrzebował konsultanta przy wysoce wyspecjalizowanym zadaniu, i wciąż dzwoni do Liesl mniej więcej raz do roku w sprawach zawodowych, jednak gdy spotykają się osobiście, robią to jako przyjaciele. Arthur przychodzi na jej wykłady, zaprasza ją na obiad, po którym wybierają się na długi spacer albo idą do muzeum. Od czasu do czasu uprawiają koleżeński seks, niemniej zupełnie inaczej niż teraz.  
— Możemy pójść jutro do kina — proponuje Liesl ciepło, zarzucając nagą nogę na udo Arthura.  
Jednak kończy się na tym, że następnego wieczoru zostają w domu i pieprzą się w wannie pełnej przelewającej się nad krawędzią wody i bąbelków piekących Arthura w oczy, później powtarzają to w łóżku, gdzie Liesl wyrzuca ze zmęczeniem ramiona nad głowę i pozwala, by Arthur ją za nie podtrzymywał, a potem jeszcze raz, w odwróconej pozycji, z Liesl na górze, dociskającą jego nadgarstki do materaca.  
— A teraz najwyższy czas, żebym zabrała się za robotę — oświadcza Liesl trzeciego dnia, w niedzielę, więc Arthur przesypia jej większość, a pod wieczór zaprasza Liesl na kolację.  
Po bardzo wystawnym posiłku, złożonym z trzech dań i deseru — trójkącika ciasta, który dzielą między sobą — wracają powoli do domu brukowanymi, śliskimi od deszczu uliczkami.  
— Chciałabym jeszcze raz podkreślić, że nie… och! — mówi Liesl, kiedy Arthur przypiera ją nagle do muru w bramie jej domu, unosi i wciska twarz w dolinkę między piersiami — …że nie narzekam, ale… och, co ty…  
Arthur nie ma ochoty na tę rozmowę, a żeby jej uniknąć, podnosi Liesl wyżej, przesuwa się nieco i wciska rękę między ich ciała. Liesl łapie go oburącz za marynarkę, oplata mocno nogami i kończy przerwane zdanie gwałtownym jękiem.  
Ale później, gdy przewraca się na bok na łóżku, gdzie rzucił ją Arthur, by kontynuować akcję, odgarnia zmierzwione kosmyki z oczu i pyta:  
— Dobra, a teraz mi powiedz, co się z tobą dzieje?  
— Liesl — mruczy Arthur, zakrywając twarz poduszką.  
— Słuchaj, ja… Wiesz, naprawdę jest mi z tobą w łóżku bardzo, ale to bardzo miło, jednak tym razem trochę… uff — wzdycha. — Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz aż tak… — znów urywa, kiedy Arthur gwałtownie zdejmuje poduszkę z twarzy. — Czekaj, chodzi mi o to, że zazwyczaj nie zachowujesz się… hmm… — Ponownie nie kończy zdania i przeciąga się z uśmiechem w pościeli, wyginając palce u stóp.  
— Zaczynam nabierać podejrzeń, że wypominasz mi przeszłe niedociągnięcia.  
— Och, skąd.  
— Bardzo miło? — powtarza Arthur sarkastycznie.  
— Normalnie nie byłeś tak… namiętny — tłumaczy Liesl i krzywi się prawie natychmiast. — No dobrze, powiedzmy, że raczej entuzjastyczny.  
— Dzięki — ironizuje Arthur.  
— Chyba wiesz, że zawsze się cieszę, gdy widzę cię w jednym kawałku, prawda? — pyta Liesl i przytula się do jego boku, obejmując ramieniem w klatce piersiowej.  
Arthur obraca głowę, wsuwa nos w jej jedwabiste włosy, pozwala zwolnić tempo swoim myślom.  
— Co każe ci sądzić, że nigdy nie moglibyśmy… — zaczyna, wsłuchany w jej cichy oddech. — Oczywiście poza długoletnim apatycznym, pozbawionym wyobraźni seksem, na jaki cię najwyraźniej skazałem?  
— Arthur, może lepiej przestańmy…  
— No powiedz. Przecież się lubimy, ufamy sobie…  
— Cóż, zacznijmy od twojego idiotycznie niebezpiecznego zawodu — odpowiada Liesl, podciągając się na łokciach. — A gdy uwzględnimy fakt, że potrzebowałeś całych trzech lat, żeby zdradzić mi jakąś osobistą drobnostkę…  
— A tak, racja — wtrąca Arthur. — Zapomniałem, że jesteś wścibska i lubisz udawać niewiniątko.  
— Za to ty drażliwy i skłonny do nieczystej gry, gdy ktoś nadepnie ci na odcisk — kontruje Liesl. — Co mi w ogóle nie przeszkadza u przyjaciela, który wpada do mnie czasami, ale…  
— Dobra — mówi Arthur.  
— A gdy na koniec się okaże, że związek nie wypalił, znienawidzimy się kompletnie — kończy Liesl. — Nie mam zamiaru niszczyć sześciu lat przyjaźni…  
— …i miłego seksu — wypomina Arthur z naciskiem.  
— Tak, bardzo miłego seksu. Poza tym najprawdopodobniej nie pozwoliłabym ci narażać życia poleganiem na informacjach o powojennych technikach szyfrowania zdobytych od jakiegoś podrzędnego naukowca.  
— Należałoby uzupełnić, że jesteś też dość zarozumiała — mówi Arthur, na co Liesl wybucha śmiechem i całuje go w ramię.

***

Arthur zostaje przez następne dwa tygodnie, gotuje posiłki dla Liesl i jej przyjaciół, sypia do późna, wyleguje się na kanapie, oglądając niemieckie teleturnieje. Któregoś dnia wychodzą na długi spacer, a innym razem odwiedzają neoekspresjonistyczną wystawę w Heidelberger Kunstverein, gdzie zostają poproszeni o opuszczenie sali za obmacywanie się w przedostatnim rzędzie podczas projekcji _Basquiata_. Po zaakceptowaniu początkowej oferty Arthur otrzymuje dwa maile od Eamesa. Pierwszy z nich zawiera parę ogólnych danych o czekającej ich robocie oraz krótką listę polecanych hoteli — korzystnie położonych, ze sporym przepływem międzynarodowych gości i kiepskim zabezpieczeniem internetu, czyli takich, gdzie łatwo zatrzymać się na pewien czas bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, a na odchodnym bez trudu zatrzeć za sobą ślady. Druga wiadomość to link do analizy badawczej na temat przyspieszonego czasu reakcji na płaszczyźnie snu. Pod spodem widnieje: _Pomyślałem, że to Cię zainteresuje_ , samotne i niepodpisane.

***

Rankiem w dzień odjazdu Liesl mówi „Uważaj na siebie”, a potem całuje go w policzek i kark. Arthur niesie jej pożegnalną pieszczotę przez całą drogę, rozluźniony, swobodny i nasycony seksem pod warstwami ubrania, jednak leniwa atmosfera ostatnich trzech tygodni ulatnia się momentalnie w chwili, kiedy Eames unosi głowę znad jakichś planów i, wsparty jedną solidną dłonią o rozłożone papiery, patrzy mu z uśmiechem w oczy. Arthurowi robi się gorąco, czuje wewnętrzny wstrząs na myśl, na ile byłby gotów mu pozwolić, gdyby Eames teraz wstał od stołu, zbliżył się, wyjął mu walizkę z ręki i przycisnął swoje usta do jego warg; co by powiedział, gdyby Eames odwrócił go i przyparł do ściany, wędrując silnymi palcami wzdłuż bioder, gdyby pochylił się niżej i wbił zęby w jego kark, tuż za uchem, a potem zapytał, czemu się tak czerwieni, i to takim tonem, jakby dobrze wiedział, ile trudu Arthur włożył, by pozbyć się pewnych zachcianek, i że chociaż pieprzył się bez przerwy, nie wypieprzył z siebie niczego.


End file.
